Backlash 2019
|} 'Backlash 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, Becky Lynch poses in the ring with the RAW Women's Title. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Paul Heyman walks out of Baron Corbin’s office. Heyman reminds that Brock Lesnar could come after Seth Rollins potentially tonight. Corbin then walks out of his office and says he has chosen his guest referee. It won’t be someone who will do him any favors.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Ricochet celebrates with the United States Championship. Samoa Joe is furious. Ricochet goes backstage, and a bunch of wrestlers give him an ovation, including WWE Universal Champion Seth Rollins. Triple H then comes up, shakes his hand, and hugs him.' 'Backstage, Mandy Rose is stretching when Sonya Deville comes up to her. Rose mentions that Bayley cost Deville her first title, but she feels a little responsible. Deville says she hopes people see Bayley for who she is. The Smackdown Women’s Championship is too special for Bayley. Deville says she’ll always be in Rose's’ corner.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Bayley celebrates in the ring with the SmackDown Women's Title as Deville tends to Mandy Rose at ringside. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, new WWE United States Champion Ricochet is taking professional photos when Gallows and Anderson walk up. AJ Styles soon joins them. Styles congratulates Ricochet and says he’ll see him tomorrow on RAW.' 'Video Package: Roman Reigns vs. Drew Mcintyre.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, The New Day help Kofi Kingston up. Charly Caruso interviews Kingston. Kingston says he respects Rusev, but he said he’d walk out of Stomping Grounds as WWE World Heavyweight Champion… and that’s what he did.' 'Video Package: Seth Rollins vs. EC3 for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and EC3 makes his entrance and orders the ring announcer to read his specialized introduction pumping up his accomplishments. WWE Universal Champion Seth Rollins soon makes his entrance with a steel chair. EC3 goes to make his announcement, but Rollins scares him back. Rollins says he doesn’t know who he got for this gig, but they’ll get the same treatment with the steel chair.' 'EC3 takes the microphone back and says he’s chosen his special guest referee to be Lacey Evans. Evans gets in Rollins’ face and says she’s the authority before smirking. Evans grabs the chair, and EC3 attacks Rollins from behind. EC3 digs the chair into Rollins’ back and slams it off his back. EC3 hits him again, and Rollins rolls out of the ring. The crowd is chanting for Becky Lynch. EC3 goes outside and drives him into the barricade. They get in the ring, and Evans calls for the bell.' '8) During the match, Becky Lynch runs down and attacks Evans before sending her into the barricade. Lynch then hits a Bexploder into the barricade before wildly punching away at her. In the ring, Rollins hits EC3 with a Stomp. Referee John Cone takes over and counts the pin.' '8) After the match, Seth Rollins celebrates with his girlfriend Becky Lynch. We go to replays. Back live, Rollins and Lynch pose on the ramp to end the show.' End of the Backlash 2019 PPV.